A rectifying antenna (rectenna) is a type of antenna that generates electrical power by converting microwave power received wirelessly from a remote transmission station. Rectennas may have one or more electrically conductive elements designed to receive and rectify microwave power over one or more frequency ranges. Microwave power transmission may provide efficient power transfer due at least in part to its relatively narrow beamwidth and bandwidth.